


Connect 4

by Blackwatch_Agent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Violence, i guess, idk - Freeform, more charcters later on, shifter pharah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwatch_Agent/pseuds/Blackwatch_Agent
Summary: This is my first fic. If you spot any errors please comment, constructive criticism welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. If you spot any errors please comment, constructive criticism welcome.

There are multiple realms/kingdom/countries. The main 5 in this fic are Light, Darkness, Dream, Shadow and Overwatch. The light realm is (where Mercy comes from) snowy and cold (similar/based off of Switzerland). The Darkness realm is (where Hanzo comes from) covered in mountains, forest, cherry blossom and has lots of water (similar/based off of Japan). The dream realm is (where McCree comes from) basically the wild west. The Shadow realm is (where Pharah comes from) filled with deserts and savannahs (similar/based off of Egypt). Finally the Realm of Overwatch is filled with rivers, beaches, forests, mountains, fields/flatland and savannahs and is the biggest of all. This is all in first person and the chapter title will tell you whose perspective it is in.


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the MAIN characters

Four friends- Angela "Mercy" Ziegler of light, Jesse McCree of Dream, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari of Shadow and Hanzo Shimada of Darkness. These four are the main characters in this fic. They all share at least one (1) thing in common:- they have a sad/tragic past. Angela lost both of her parents when she was young. Jesse was abandoned so he never met his parents. Fareeha never meet her dad and her mum died when she was young, they didn't have the best relationship when she was alive (when Ana was alive) . Hanzo was the eldest son and heir to a yakuza empire, he was forced to wound his brother badly. They all ran. Ran from their realms, to a separate realm. A realm that welcomed people like them.


	3. chapter I- Fareeha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha meets Jesse.

I decided to run from my past and home. Well it's not my home any more. I was traveling through the woods when I heard it. it sounded like a horse whine I crept towards the source as quietly as I could. I was hiding in the bushes when I found the source. It was a man being robbed? Attacked? Surrounded. I had to do something. I crouch there until I had an opportunity. I saw it, they were distracted. I stuck up behind one of them knife in hand and slid it through his ribs, making sure not to make a sound. I took out two more in similar ways, always making sure not to make a sound, before their leader turned around and notice me. "HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE HER YOU STUPID INCOMPETENT FOOLS!!!!" he roared. The man turned and scrammed to their weapons forgetting about the person their were harassing. The man took one the leader and second in command I think, while I took on the remaining four (4). I took on the closest me out first while he struggled to get his sword out the scabbard by stabbing him through the heart. By the time I did that the rest had their weapons out. I threw one knife towards the right the other left. The one on the left didn't dodge in time whereas the right did. I drew my khopesh in time to block the centre. Hitting his sword away it took a few minutes to take care of him before I could move on to the next one only to find him dead at the weirdly dressed man's feet. He introduced himself as Jesse McCree. He speaks weirdly. "So, little Missy whats ya name?. Also what ya doing out here on your own?" He asked politely. 

"First of all, I'm not small I'm tall, second my name is Fareeha but you can call me Pharah. Finally I'm leaving home to go the Realm of Overwatch." I replied. 

"Your small to me,"    

"Sure I am old man,"        

" I ain't old!"     

"Then how old are you?"    

"21,"       

"17,"  

"WHAT IN THE TARDANTION ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE THEN?!"

"Don't ask about me past," I snarled.

"Ok ok, I'm won't. I'm sorry. I'm heading to the Realm of Overwatch too, so I'll make you a deal as I think you and I could make a good team."

"What is this deal then?"

"We travel to the Realm of Overwatch together and we don't ask about each others past. When we get their we either stick together or go our separate ways. Deal?"

"Yeah. Also you dress weirdly." 

He gasped and put one hand over his chest in mock hurt. "I'll have you know I'm a 100% cowboy from the Realm of Dreams."

"Your from the Realm of dreams?" I asked

"I...er...Yeah. Where you from then?"

"Shadow Realm,"

"Is it true that some can shapeshift?" His voce dropping to a whisper.

"Yeah, a few can shapeshift, myself included, all can control the shadows and there is a 1 in 100,000 chance that you can become a shadow/wraith,"

"Creepy," Jesse shivered.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "We best be going, if we want to get to Overwatch."

"Do you have I horse?"

"Yeah a black stallion named Helix." I replied.

"Well go get him and we can go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a name for Jess's horse please. She is a brown mare.


	4. Chapter I- Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess's POV.
> 
> Some breaking of the fourth wall. :)

The more ~~Fareeha~~ Pharah and I travel the more we learnt about each other like how she is a good bowman? bow-woman? bowgirl? but she is better with a sword a khopesh I think she called it. We would spar in the evening, hunt when we needed more food, make sure we were on track and obviously sleep after we had spar and eaten. She has a lot of weapons for a kid; she has 2 knifes, a khopesh and a bow. As well as a hunting knife, hunt dagger and a carving knife (she told me she used to work in a blacksmith as well as other places hence the multiple weapons). She was prepared for a long journey and had a way to make money; unlike me, a runaway, already a wanted man because of Deadlock. Once I was a feared sharpshooter, a leader of the Deadlock gang. The best with a crossbow or revolver the West had ever seen. Until Blackwatch came, the stupid special army made to take out criminal empires or gangs. Made by the very place I'm going to.

"-E...Jesse...Hello, Earth to Jesse. Anyone home?"

"Hm. Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. What's up?"

"The sky,"

 ***Sigh*** "Can I have a non-sarcastic answer?"

"Dunno, can you?"

"Pharah!" I warn non-threatenly.

"Fiiine, sorry. I couldn't help. It was just trying to burn a hole through your poor horse's head,"

"My horse has a name,"

"Sorry, but I was never told said name," sniped Pharah.

"Her name is Pumpkin."

"Cute, it suites her," Pharah replies. Pumpkin whines and starts act skittish like just before the last attack.

"I hear ya, Pumpkin,"

"What's going on? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I think we're near the edge of the forest let's speed up. I'll race ya," I lied. Okay not all of that was a lie but at least the people following us won't know that I have been alerted of the presence. Pharah beat me and sat smugly if not proudly on her horse's back. I pulled Pumpkin up to Helix. "Pharah, listen to me closely," that got her attention. "We are being followed get your bow ready, in case they want to harm us. Understand?" I whispered. She gave me a nod. She look at the where the sun was and said louder

"We should probably hunt before it gets too dark." I read between the lines and got her plan. I replied with

"String your bow and tell me if you see anything." she nodded, got off her horse, strung her bow before getting back on this time with her bow in hand. We want in different directions, my revolver in hand, when a movement caught my eye. I shot and got an arrow in return. "Pharah!" I quickly called her over quickly. She was here, bow drawn.

"COME OUT!" she shouted.

"Are ya a) trying to get us killed or b) crazy?!" I hissed to her.

"c) neither," She hissed back. They walked out of the tree line. A female on a snow white horse and a male on a grey horse. They held their weapons in the air (the man look reluctant) showing they mean no harm. As they got closer I saw the woman was around my age, The man was 1 or 2 years older maybe. She had blue eyes and blonde hair (if you want more details ask Pharah she was staring at her). He had black hair tied back by a gold ribbon and cold brown eyes.

"We mean no harm, we are just traveling," she said.

"Could have fooled me with the way ya tried to creep up on us and the fact ya tried to shoot me," I said.

"You shot first," The man said in a strange accent.

"We have had a bad experience with bandits, we thought you may have been some," Pharah replied quickly.

"Well to show there are no hostilities between us, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Her companion raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'll go first then. I'm Angela Ziegler, known as Mercy by many people,"

"Hanzo... Shimada,"

"McCree- Jesse McCree," They look at Pharah just realizing she was there.

"Ana?! But they said you were dead!" Angela exclaimed. Pharah flinched (not that you would notice it if you hadn't spent a few weeks at least with her). Hanzo and I shared a look of confusion.

"Who's Ana?" Hanzo asked politely.

"She was my mother however she was K.I.A.," Pharah explained "My name is Fareeha Amari but call me Pharah."

"Makes sense now. Through I didn't know Ana had a daughter." Hanzo spoke matter-of-factly.

"Not many people do hence why when we get to Overwatch if anyone asks I shall reply with Pharah as a) the world knew Ana wasn't married, b) not many people knew Ana had a child so people will accuse me of lying, c) I don't want pity/sympathy and d) I would like to make a name for myself and not to continue to live in Ana's shadow,"

"Ya speech done?" I asked. We all laughed at that.

"Yes" Pharah replied after recovering.

"It makes sense. Also you are going to ze Realm of Overwatch to?" Angela asked in her accent.

"Indeed we are. Shall we head there together as it will be safer and bandits will be least likely to attack us?" I answered.

"Hmph. That is how we met, Angela and I. Bandits were attacking her; I couldn't just stand there. I had to help," replied Hanzo.

"Same. Jess here was being attack, almost overwhelmed too when I stepped in. Killed 3 of them before the leader noticed me," Pharah Said to them proudly if a bit smugly.

"Hey show-off I was doing perfectly fine-"

"Didn't look like it," Pharah shot back.

"So children, are we going together or not?" Angela asked.

" Yes and I'm **not** a child," Pharah answered.

"Age?"

"I'm 21 from the Realm of Dreams." I replied.

"I'm also 21 from the Realm of Light," Angela said.

"I'm 22 from the Realm of Darkness," Hanzo replied.

"I'm from the Realm of Shadow and I'm 17," Pharah replied, waiting for them to process this and see their reactions.

"You've been out here alone until met McCree and your 17." Hanzo stated.

"Yep."

"I am speechless." was Mercy's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name for Hanzo's horse please. I have one for Angela.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to Japan, Switzerland, Egypt, or Mexico/Wild West (no offense) sorry if I get the descriptions wrong.


End file.
